Life for the Platts after Kylies death
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: How will the Platts family cope with Kylies death? Will David get vengeance on Clayton? Will Max rebel against his family? Bethany targeted by the bullies again? Lily goes to hospital? A pregnancy? A wedding? A stranger? Denton shows up? Macca looks for answers? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Max**

I woke up this morning to Gail calling me Lily and Bethany down to breakfast so I got up and went down when I did I noticed David and Gail standing in the kitchen and a quilt on the sofa I realised David must have slept there. I suddenly remembered that mum was gone this brought tears to my eyes and Gail came over to me and hugged me. Bethany and Lily came downstairs and sat at the table to eat breakfast. I pulled away from Gail and sat down on the sofa David came over and sat next to me. He asked me what I wanted I told him I wasn't hungry but he insisted I should eat if not for myself then for Lily so I had some toast. During breakfast Lily asked for mum and Bethany started Crying so Lily did too. David picked Lily up and put an arm round Bethany and hugged them both he called me over to join the hug but I just shook my head and ate my toast the only person I want is mum and if I can't have her then I'll be alone because David might be like a dad to me but he's not my real dad and Gail isn't my gran neither is Bethany my cousin so I just want mum that's all I want.

 **Bethany**

I've been up since 3 I heard Max crying I wanted to check on him but I decided he would need to be alone I just keep seeing Kylie lying in the cobbles covered in blood pale as anything. I didn't realise how much I liked her I guess I just saw her as my uncle's wife but now I realise I saw her as an aunty and I guess deep down I loved her but it's too late she comforted me about the bullying but I didn't comfort her I just sat with gran. I must have been really deep in thought because now it's like 8 and gran is calling me Max and Lily I have to brush my hair and get washed up I don't want them to think I'm weak after all I'll need to stay strong for Max and Lily cause like it or not we are family and we help each other though I'm not sure how to break it to mum I hope Gran will come with me or even Audrey I'll need some help.

 **Lily**

I want Mummy last night Daddy told me and Max Mummy wasn't coming home but she has to cause I miss her. She wasn't here to tuck me in last night so Bethany did I like her she is like a big sister to me. Gran is calling me Max and Bethany down to breakfast I better go down cause Max will eat it all.

 **Gail**

Those poor kids and my poor son. It was only just yesterday morning she was making Max his cerial but she'll never be able to do it again. I didn't realise how much I would miss her if I knew she was never coming back for what she had done she had made ammence she became a brilliant mum, wife, auntie, sister in law and daughter in law she helped us realise Sarah was ill and now she has the help she needs. I don't know how we will tell Sarah but we'll manage. I was hoping it was all a bad dream but when I woke up and went downstairs I realised it wasn't and reality hit me.

 **Nick**

Kylies dead. Mum called and told me but I don't understand how David will cope or how Max and Lily will. I remember how I felt when mum told me Dad had died. I was heartbroken, I couldn't handle it I might have not showed it all the time but it still hurts to think about it. I think I'll go round there later to see how their holding up. I will that's what I'll do.

 **Audrey**

I can't believe it. I just can't I seen her lying there blood all over David's hands but I just hoped everything would be okay but inside I knew it wouldn't be. I knew she was going to die and she did. I saw Max in tears last night I was in tears last night I think we all were. Lily doesn't really understand which is sort of a good thing but because she's so young she may not even remember Kylie. But whatever happens I'm sure we will all remind her of her mother and we'll be a big happy family or at least as happy as we can be without Kylie.

 **David**

My wife is gone. I watched her die. I held her in my arms and watched her take her last breaths. I watched the paramedics try to resuscitate her and then I heard them say time of death seventeen fifty seven that time will haunt me for ever as will those words. I need Kylie not just for me but for the kids Max and Lily need a mum but especially Max I love that little boy so much just as much as I love Lily but he's not my biological son. So if that Marion shows back up to try take him she might succeed. I can still hear Kylie say you can still go to Barbados you and the kids. But how can we go without her. We just can't I miss her so much I can't see any future without her.

 **Only this chapter will be written In thoughts the rest will be written in story form. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bethany is sitting on the sofa inbetween Gail and David. David has Lily on his lap with Max sitting next to him the Audrey is sitting next to Max the TV is on.**

David shifts Lily off his Lap and stands up then heads towards the door.

"David where are you going love?" Audrey asks.

"Out" David replies then leaves.

"Max, Lily why don't we go play in the garden" Bethany suggests.

"Okay" Lily says then heads towards the back door.

"Football" Max says.

"Fine I'll give you a kick about" Bethany say.

Max smirks then him and Bethany head out.

"Where do you think David has went?" Audrey asks Gail.

"I don't know but I hope he doesn't do anything stupid" Gail tells her.

 **Cut to Garden**

Bethany and Max are playing football Lily is sitting on the grass.

Bethany huff and puffs and she goes to sit with Lily Max follows.

"You've tired me out" Bethany says to Max.

He smirks "Bethany?" Max says.

"Yeah" Bethany says.

"Did you see mum when she were dying?" Max asks.

"Not really no" Bethany lies.

"I had another bad dream last night and I wet the bed again" Max admits.

"Did you tell David?" Bethany asks.

"No I couldn't he was really upset" Max tells her.

"So were you" Bethany states.

"He'll think I'm a baby" Max tells her.

"No he won't Max maybe you need to talk about the bad dreams to make them go away" Bethany suggests.

"Can I tell you?" Max says.

"Course" Bethany says.

"I don't want Lily to hear" Max whispers.

"Lily why don't you go see gran and get a cookie" Bethany says.

Lily nods then she heads in.

"Kay so what are these nightmares about?" Bethany asks.

"My dad I mean Callum" Max utters.

"He's still your Dad even if he was bad" Bethany states.

"I know but David is there like a dad" Max tells her.

"Anyway what happens In these dreams?" Bethany asks.

"I'm with mum and David at the park then Callum comes over to me and I turn around then Mum and David are gone and he's coming for me and then I wake up and I've wet the bed" Max tells her and he goes all red.

"Max listen you don't have to be embarrassed it's actually really brave what you just told me" Bethany insists.

"No cause it's silly I shouldn't be scared of him anymore he's gone he can't get me" Max lies to himself.

"Oh come ere" Bethany sas and she hugs Max who puts his head on her shoulder and hugs her back.

 **Cut to the kebab shop the police tape has been removed.**

David walks over to Craig and Gemma who are talking at the side of Prima Doner.

"Who was it that stabbed Kylie?" David asks angrily.

"We don't know" Gemma lies.

"Yer we can't remember" Craig lies.

"Look I don't care if your scared or not you better start talking" David threatens.

"All right All right he was about 5 foot something he had blonde hair and ear piercings he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans i think" Craig tells him.

"Craig" Gemma scolds.

"I bet you know him that did it so you better tell me who he is" David demands in a dangerous tone.

"Alright I'll tell you his name is Clayton he's Macca's half brother he has the same description as Craig said " Gemma admits.

"Where can I find him?" David asks.

"I dunno just leave us alone" Gemma says then heads off Craig follows her.

 **Cut to Platts household.**

Lily is drawing at the table and Audrey is sitting with her, Max is playing on his tablet sitting in the chair near the window and Gail and Bethany are sitting in the sofa.

"How are we going to tell mum?" Bethany asks.

"I don't know love but we'll manage" Gail reassures.

"But how do you know I mean this might tip her right over the edge" Bethany argues.

"She has a right to know Kylie was her sister in law" Gail states.

"Yeah and she was my auntie and it's getting to me imagine what it's going to do to mum she's trying to get better this'll make her worse" Bethany tells her.

"She has to know" Gail insists.

"I know I just really miss her I want her to get better" Bethany explains.

"I know you do love I do too but we'll call her doctor first see what he thinks" Gail tells her.

"Okay" Bethany agrees.

"Is Harry my little brother?" Max asks.

"Why'd you ask that love?" Audrey asks as she sits on the sofa next to Gail and Bethany.

"Because Callum's his dad and he's my dad and a boy in my classes dad has a little girl and the boy says that it's his little sister so is Harry my brother?" Max asks.

"Well I suppose but you'll see him as your cousin not your brother" Gail tells him.

"Why not?" Max asks.

"Well it'll be confusing for Harry because Lily's his cousin and your Lily's brother so he'll think your his cousin but if you say he's your brother he might not understand" Bethany explains.

"Alright then" Max huffs then goes back to playing his tablet.

Gail and Audrey head into the kitchen.

"Max what're you playing?" Bethany asks.

"Color switch it's awesome but I'm stuck mum usually helps me" Max explains sadly.

"Let me have a go" Bethany says and Max passes the tablet to her she looks at it and moves her hands then she ahdns him it back.

"See level completed" Bethany tells him.

"Thanks" Max says.

 **Dog and the hunt.**

The pub is full. Macca can be seen sitting at a table by himself. David walks in.

"Macca get out here" David orders.

Macca laughs then heads outside.

David pins him up against the wall.

"Where's your brother?" David asks.

"I don't have a brother" Macca lies.

"Half brother then whatever where is he?" David asks and he tightens his grip on Macca.

"You don't scare me" Macca says and spits at David the spit goes in his eyes.

David takes a hand of Macca to wipe the spit then Macca punches him in the stomach then boots him in his privates.

David fall to the ground


End file.
